vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jjmae98/Mai Suki Day 2 part 2
Jjmae98 04:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) "Deruko, Haku we got to go." Dell said outside the house. I hurried and put my shoes back on and walked outside with them. "Where to?" Haku asked. "The concert hall." Dell said. "We'll meet you two there just give us some time." Deruko said. Dell nodded then looked at me. "Come on Mai-chan." Dell said. "Hai(Yes). I said. Me and Dell walked down the street. "So what are you going to do when we get there?" I asked. "I don't know want ever they tell me. It's a birthday party and the people who rent us for a few hours pick what we sing and dance. I guess they want me as one." Dell said. "SO YOU MIGHT SING?!" I asked existed. Dell looked at me weird. "Maybe, why?" He asked. "Because I love when you sing. I'm not going to lie." I said. He smiled and I laughed. We walking to the concert hall. We heard Gakuko singing Dancing Samurai. "I love this song!" I said out-loud. Dell looked at me. "Well it's a lot like you other then a few things." Dell said. "Yeah I know that's why I love it so much." I said. We smiled at each other then walked inside. When we walked in the was about 40 people there and yellow balloons everywhere. Rin was at the door waiting for us. "Oh Dell-kun your here!" Rin said running to us. "Mai-chan you too." She said. "Yep." I smiled. "So are you ready Dell?" Rin asked. "Yeah, What am I going to do?" Dell ask beginning to walk with Rin. I fallowed them threw the crowd. "You and Deruko-Chan are going to sing World's End Dance Hall." Rin said. "Yes he's going to sing." I said to myself. "So Rin, these people must really like you and Len." I said. "Why you say that? Is it all the yellow balloons?" Rin asked. "Yeah." I said. "Your right they like the siblings, gender-benders, and mirror images." Rin said. We walked to the back stage. "What about me and Galaco-chan?" I asked without thinking. "Silly Mai-Chan a lot of them don't know about you as a vocaloid yet. Don't worry they will." Rin smiled. I nodded. "Hey Dell-kun and Mai-chan." Lenka waved to us. "Hey Lenka-san." I said. "Did you perform yet?" I asked Lenka. Dell and Rin kept walking. "Yeah I went on with Rinto, Len,and Rin sang Happy birthday then the four of us did Poker Face." Lenka said. "Awesome!" I said. "Who else is here?" I asked looking around. "Luki-san, SeeWoo, Gakuko ,IO ,Cosmos and now you, Dell, Deruko, and Haku. Lenka said. "WAIT! GALATO-SAN HERE! WHERE?!" I asked excitedly. Lenka laughed a little. "Cosmos-san? I don't know. If I find him I'll tell him to find you." Lenka said. "Okay. Later Lanka-san. I said. I walk around looking for Cosmos or Galato as I call him. As I was walking I heard SeeWoo singing I=Fantasy and I start singing along to myself. Then after a little I saw Cosmos talking to Luki. I walked behind Cosmos and jumped on his back! "Hey Galato-san!" I said. "Hey Luki-senpai." I said. "Mai you scared me!" Cosmos said. "I know that's the point. Can I stay on your back?" I asked. "I have a feeling if I say no your still going to be on me." Cosmos said. "You know me so well." I said. "But I'm going to be nice and get off." I said jumping off his back. "I didn't know you can lifted me? Good job Galato-san!" I smiled. "Well I wasn't going to drop you. And my name is NOT Galato." Cosmos said. "I know but you being Galaco-chan's gender-bender I'm going to call you Galato. Come on I tell you that everytime." I said with a smile. "Fine." Cosmos said. "So what are you here for Mai-chan." Cosmos asked. "I came with Dell-chan." I said. "Your boyfriend." Luki said. "NO Luki-senpai. He's a friend." I said. "You don't need to say senpai after my name." Luki said. "Oh okay if you say so Luki-Chan." I said joking. "Why don't you go out with Dell-kun?" Luki asked. "Because his famous." I said. "You will be too if what I hear was right." Luki said. "What?" Cosmos ask. "Yeah I'm working on becoming a vocaloid." I said. "Your kidding." Cosmos said. "No." I shook my head. Cosmos went silent. "You have the same reaction as Dell-chan." I said. "I can't believe your parents said yes." Cosmos said. "They're your parents too and I couldn't believe it ether." I said. Then my eyes were covered. I tried to take the hands off. "Who is it?" I asked. "Guess." said the person. "That's easy SeeWoo-san." I said. He took his hand off. "Ha I know your voice." I said. "I wasn't thinking about that." SeeWoo said. "How you get back here? Your sneak in?" SeeWoo asked. "SeeWoo-kun meet the vocaloid in progress Mai Suki." Cosmos said jokily. "What?! Really that's great news Mai-chan." SeeWoo said. I hugged him. I heard World's End Dance Hall begin to play. I let go of SeeWoo. "Oh Dell's on I'm going to go watch. Later guys." I waved. "Later Mai-chan." Cosmos waved. I ran to the stage to watch."Go Dell." I said quietly. Dell and Deruko performed amazing as always. When they finish I walked backstage to congratulate them. When I got there Len and Rin was talking to Dell and Deruko. I walked over to them. "Hey Mai-Chan." Len said. "Hey." I replayed. "Great job guys." I smiled. "Thanks." Dell and Deruko said at the same time. They looked at each other. "Don't do that! I hate when that happens." Deruko said on her hips. "That's not fault. It happens Deruko. Just clam down." Dell said. "Me clam down?!" Deruko ask. "Me, Len, and Rin looked at each other. "Rin say something." Len whispered to Rin. "It's better if I don't. Why don't you do it?" Rin asked Len. Then Rinto and Lenka came over. Lenka put her arm around Dell and Rinto put his arm around Deruko. "Hey, What's the matter you two?" Lenka asked. "Yeah we are all siblings of the same voice bank can we just get along?" Rinto asked. Deruko sighed then walked away without a word. "Thanks." Dell said to Lenka and Rinto. "No problem." Rinto said. "She always acts like that." Dell said. "She's your sister." Len said. "Yeah, She's going to get annoying." Rinto said. Lenka and Rin looked at the two boys. "What?" Rinto asked. I couldn't help but laugh. They laugh too. "So Mai-chan do you want to sing the last song with us?" Rin asked. "Yeah! What song?" I asked. "Pon Pon Pon." Len said. "Yeah! I would love too." I smiled. "We go on in a few minutes so get ready." Lenka said. "Okay!" I said. I looked at Dell and he even smiled. "Domo arigatogozaimashita!(Thank you very much!)" I deeply bowed. I turn around. "Cosmos!" I yelled. I went to look for him in a hurry. I found him by the backstage. I ran to them. "What is it Mai-Chan?" Cosmos asked with a worried look. I get to do the last dance with you guys on stage!" I said. Awesome Mai-chan. Cosmos said. We smiled at each other. I was so excited I hugged him. "Now I can dance with everyone." I said. He hugged back. "This isn't your first performance you know that right?" Cosmos asked. "Yes but I did background dancing no one really looks at the background dancers now I with everyone else." I said. "Oh well I always watch you Mai I guess that's why I asked." Cosmos said. I blushed at what I heard. He lifted my head up to look at him. "Are you ready to go?" Cosmos asked. I let go. "Yes!" I said. Me and him walked to the back stage with the others.We entered the stage. "You know how to do it? Don't worry about the crowed." Cosmos whispered to me. I nodded. The music started and Rin and Len began to sing and everyone danced. At first people were looking at me but a lot of them I know from the street and they know this is what I want to do so I'm sure they didn't mind. At the end of the song we all bowed and left the stage. This isn't my first time working with everyone I learn the dances with everyone and I work with everyone when they need it. I guess I'm kind-of the teacher but I don't call it that I just help whenever I can. "Great job Mai-chan!" Lenka cheered. "Thanks!" I said back. Then I got hit on the back of my head. I turn around. It was Dell. I smiled. "How'd I do?" I asked. "Good for your first." Dell said. "That's not my first." I said. Suddenly I was hugged from behind. I looked up. "You did great." Cosmos said. "Thanks." I smiled. After that the crowed began to leave and so did the Vocaloids. "Mai-chan, Are you going home are you coming with me?" Dell asked. "Is it okay if I go with you?" I asked. "Yeah, If your okay just hanging out at my house." Dell said. I nodded. "Let's go then." Dell said. Me and Dell walked out of the Concert Hall. We walked the long way to his house. Dell, Um, Why are we taking the long way?" I asked. "I don't know. I'm in that house all the time. Now I have a reason to be out here other then to smoke." He said with a small smile. "Anyway it's not good if your in a place like that It'll mess up your singing." He added. "Okay thanks." I said. "For what?" Dell asked. "For caring about my voice." I said. "Everyone is and will, We know how much being a Vocaloid is for you." Dell said. He all ways so nice to me. I know hanging out with him will get me nowhere on the Vocaloids scale but his my best friend and I can't just leave him. "Mai." Dell said. "Yeah?" I answered. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "Huh?" I asked. "Are you hungry?" Dell repeated. "A little but I can wait in till I get home." I said. "Why are you so shy? Your never like this. I'm not being shy with you." "I don't know tried I guess I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders. Dell pulled his wallet out of his pocket then handed me ten dollars(you can put it in Yen if you want.) then put his wallet back. I took the money. "Thanks." I said. Dell nodded. "We are almost about to past that one place if you want to run in." Dell offered. "I'll stay outside and smoke." "Okay." I nodded. We walked to the fast food place. I walked in and Dell smoked outside as he said. As I was waiting I saw SeeU walking in. We waved to each other and I got my order and I walked back outside. "Ready?" Dell asked putting out his cigarette. "Yeah." I said. We begin to walk. "Did you see Seeu?" I asked. "Yeah, We said hi to each other." He answered. I pulled my phone out to text my parents and I got three texted from Meiko, Katio, and Luka. Meiko said "Your welcome.",Katio said "Don't mention it." with an ice cream sign, and Luka said "You derive it." I smiled at the reply's. "What are you smiling at?" Dell asked. "Nothing just a text." I said. I quickly texted my parents that I will be at Dell's house and put my phone away. "Dell, can you sing Fire Flower for me?" I asked. "Why?" He asked back. "Because I like when you sing that song." I said. "Maybe when we get to the house. Okay." Dell said. "I smiled. We made it back to Dell's house. When we got there Haku was drunk on the couch and Deruko was cooking. "Well this is a sight that no one ever sees." Dell said at the sight of Deruko. "Shut up Dell! Haku wanted rice and something and I forgot what it was." Deruko said. "Is she drunk?" Dell asked. "When is she not." Deruko answered. "She kept telling me go make me rice and something. I forgot! Then I ask her what she wants and she says you should listen more." Deruko said doing the dishes. "Hey look it's kid brother and myself." Haku said stumbling over to us. (whenever Haku is drunk she sometimes calls me myself) "Oh great." Dell sighed. Haku put her alcohol bottle down and hugged me. "Oh OK Hi Haku-san." I said trying to stand her up. "Haku get off of her!" Dell demanded. "Why?" I laughed a little. "You jealous." I said joking. "HAKU WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Deruko shouted. "You need to pay more attention." Haku said. "I'm giving you this if you want something else make it yourself!" Deruko said leaving the room. Haku just hung on me. "Myself lets sing. Haku pulled on me. "Um sure what song?" I asked putting my food down. "Colorful X Sexy." Haku said. She began to sing and sang with her. Dell walked in the kitchen to eat. When me and Haku were done singing I laughed and Haku fell back on the couch. "You done singing with drunky over there?" Dell asked. I laughed again. "Yes." I answered. "Let's go." Dell said heading to his room. I picked up my food and fallowed Dell. "You can eat in here." Dell said closing the door. I yawned. "Okay..." I said. "You tried?" Dell ask. "A little I'm fine." I said sitting down at kotatsu. I put my food out in front of me and began to eat. Dell was on his laptop while I ate. "You sure do work a lot Dell-kun." I said watching him work. "How do you know I'm working?" Dell asked lifting his head from the computer. "Because that's what you normally do on a computer." I said. "Well I'm not working. Sorry to disappoint you." Dell said with a smile. I laughed. "Your not disappointing me. Your a bit of a workaholic." I said. "I know." He said. Dell kept doing whatever he was doing and I finished eating. "Done?" Dell asked. " Yes. I nodded. I sat on Dell's bed. "Are you falling asleep?" Dell asked. "No! I'm just sitting down don't worry about me." I said yawning again. "Okay then." Dell said beginning to work on his laptop again. Next thing I knew I fell asleep.'' *If you like to see a sweet side of Dell there is another secret blog you can read if not keep reading*'' I woke-up about an hour later. "Hey sleepy." Dell said standing in the door way. "Hey Dell." I said. Then I realized I was sleeping and I jumped up. "Did I fall asleep?!" I asked standing up. "Yeah for about an hour or so." Dell said. "I'm sorry I should get going home." I said picking up my phone from off the bed. "Don't worry about it." Dell said.